


Reverse the Rolls

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hand Feeding, stuffing kink, this is very fluffy all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Ilene and Seraphina shake things up a bit and Sera becomes the feedee





	Reverse the Rolls

Seraphina and Ilene were having dinner together on a cozy fall night. Seraphina was hanging out on Earth, and having loads of fun with Ilene.

Ilene adored seeing how much fun her little companion was having, but couldn't help but notice things. Strange things. No matter what, Seraphina never seemed to eat much at all. It was only when they’d be sitting together and her stomach growled would Seraphina ever acknowledge any form of hunger. Even then, she never had more than just a small, child sized portion. Ilene pondered the possibility that it was a cultural thing, but had caught Seraphina staring at her more than once while she was eating. Her face had a look of enthrallment and.... something else on her face. Something that almost looked like it said “I wish I could do that, too”

Ilene decided to test her theory tonight, as, once again, Seraphina was barely touching her food.

“Hey, you okay?” Ilene asked gently. Seraphina looked up.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“You haven't touched your food” Ilene pointed out with slight concern.

“Oh, I'm just not hungry” she said, but just as she did, her stomach growled.

“Dude”

Seraphina blushed. “I uh…”

“You what?”

“I usually dine in private…”

“Why?”

The hearts on her cheeks went redder. “B-because I eat strangely…”

Ilene took her hand. “Aw, Sera, it's okay. If I can eat my weight and then some in food, then you have nothing to feel embarrassed about.”

Seraphina ducked her head. “I…”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna know how it feels…”

“How what feels?”

“Eating lots. I can never push myself to eat much at all”

Ilene raised her eyebrows. Guess she was right after all.

“Maybe because you just need a little extra push…” Ilene scooched closer to the flustered princess. “I don't like seeing my favorite princess goin’ hungry…”

She lifted a forkful of spaghetti to Seraphina's lips. “Here”

Seraphina hesitated, then allowed it. Ilene went slowly enough to give time to Seraphina time to chew, but fast enough so that it didn't take all day. This was a strange sensation for the smaller princess. They got into a rhythm quickly, watching TV to keep themselves entertained. Even when the bowl was half gone, Seraphina didn't stop. She continued until it was gone, then looked down.

“That was… nice..” she mumbled, trying to subtly pat her stomach. She wasn't sly enough, however, and Ilene noticed.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is that a bit of a belly I see?”

Seraphina blushed harder. “M-maybe…” Seraphina's stomach was in fact poking outwards now, not a lot, but it was there.

Ilene grabbed a basket of garlic bread and held it up to Seraphina's face next. “Open wide~”

Seraphina slowly but surely made her way through slice after slice, feeling herself getting full. She was caught off guard by Ilene giving her belly a quick pat.

“Four slices, I'm impressed” Ilene grinned. “You should probably drink something, you look parched.” Ilene handed her a bottle of water, and Seraphina didn't hesitate to chug it. She felt herself becoming significantly bloated, but finished every last drop. She rubbed her belly, a little flustered at how full she looked. It was now clear through her dress that she had eaten quite a bit.

“You're doing really well, Sera” Ilene affectionately ruffled her hair. “You think you can go handle dessert?”

Seraphina nodded, and Ilene presented her with mini cupcakes. Seraphina ate each one rather slowly, pausing every once in a while to recollect herself. Her belly kept swelling as she ate each cupcake. Ilene gently encouraged her and praised her each time she finished one.

After a half dozen, Seraphina was completely stuffed. Ilene ran a hand over her distended middle.

“You did it!” Ilene cheered, and Seraphina gave a weary and shy smile. Her belly stuck out so far she would have easily been mistaken as pregnant.

“Aww I'm so proud of youuu" Ilene gently took Seraphina's face in her hands and squeezed her cheeks. Sera couldn't help but blush hard at the praise. She was so full, so flustered, and so aroused.

She tried to stand up, but this proved to be difficult and required magic. Sera then found she could only waddle around rather slowly. 

“I'm so bloated,,” she mumbled, willing herself to keep her hands off her middle. 

“Haha, where do ya think you're going?” Ilene stood up and strolled behind Seraphina, placing both hands on either side of her belly. “if you really think you're just gonna waddle off with all that food in ya, you've got another thing coming”. Seraphina turned pink. 

“I….I….”

“You need rest. Come on, princess” Ilene gently scooped her up and carried her bridal style to her bed.

“Ahhhh, Ilene noooooo” she whined, completely and utterly embarrassed.

“Nope, I don't wanna hear it” she put her down gently and plopped down beside her. She smiled mischievously and said “You down for a belly rub?”

Seraphina nodded, but covered her face the second Ilene's hand made contact.

“Geez your tummy is so round” Ilene cooed. “

Seraphina whined quietly as Ilene continued to rub her stomach. “I think you should try and sleep, darling”

Sera's eyelids fluttered. “I… I suppose a rest couldn't hurt…”

Ilene continued to rub her belly until the smaller princess dozed off.

"Heh, I could definitely get behind this"


End file.
